Forever Love
by sevenonesix
Summary: Olivia and Fitz years after his presidency. This is a light and fluffy one-shot that might later be part of a full story if I decide to write it.


Olivia's eyes fluttered open, blinking furiously at the harsh sunlight streaming in through the large window in her bedroom. She burrowed down pulling the covers up over her head. The bed was warm and she didn't want to get up yet. A warm deep laugh filled the room and she rolled over to face the source.

Perched up on his elbow watching her was former President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.. "Good morning," he said as his grey eyes sparkled mischievously. "Morning," she said, sleep filling her voice, "Why you were watching me sleep?" Fitz pulled her into his arms with a smirk and kissed her softly. "Happy Anniversary, my love." Olivia happily took this opportunity to snuggle up into his arms. "Happy Anniversary," she mumbled against his chest.

They lay in each others embrace for awhile, enjoying the warmth of their bodies and the sounds of their breathing. It was quiet moments like these that made all of the drama of the past worth it. As they lay there drinking in the early morning, they were awoken by the sounds of little feet scurrying up the stairs of their townhouse.

As the footsteps got closer, Fitz smiled and nuzzled his head into his wife's hair. "Shhh, pretend you're asleep," he whispered. Olivia nodded her head and murmured a reply. That wouldn't be a difficult task. She was very content where she was. Fitz closed his eyes just as the bedroom door swung open and two little bodies flung themselves on the bed.

"Nana! Papa! Wake up! Wake up!," the voice of Amber, Karen's four year old, said indignantly. "It's your anna...annabersary!"

Fitz and Liv rolled onto their backs to see Amber and Gerry's 3 year old son, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant V, affectionately known as Tommy, standing at the foot of their bed.

Fitz grabbed his two grandchildren into a hug as they dissolved into a fit of giggles. Olivia smiled at them as she sat up and noticed Karen and Gerry walking into the room. Karen placed her one year old, Anthony, in Olivia's arms and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hi Tony," Olivia said quietly as he sleepily cuddled up against her.

Fitz had now sat up and was cuddling his two oldest grandchildren. He pulled Olivia and Tony closer, making room on the bed for Gerry to sit. "Where's my youngest grandchild?" he said with a grin. "Anna is downstairs with Megan. She was up at 5am so she's out cold." Olivia smiled at the baritone in Gerry's voice. Just like his dad. Her smile spread as she looked at her husband, stepchildren and grandchildren. This was the contentment she'd been searching for. The sense of love and joy that filled the room. It was magical.

Olivia was snapped out of her thoughts by Karen standing up and speaking. "Okay kids. Time to go downstairs." Karen picked up her now sleeping child from Olivia's arms and smiled. "We made you guys breakfast and the kids made presents. Even Anna. Breakfast should be ready in 15 minutes."

With that Karen and Gerry wrangled the 3 kids downstairs and Olivia turned to Fitz with a smile. "You planned this?" He smiled back and pulled her close, nuzzling his face in her hair. "Mmhm. And I have another surprise for you up my sleeve." Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "We have been married 20 years, Fitz, you can stop spoiling me now. You're stuck with me."

Once again his beautiful laugh filled the room as he smiled down at her. He kissed her softly and smiled again.

"I will never stop spoiling you, Olivia Carolyn Grant. You are the love of my life."

* * *

Approximately 15 minutes later, Fitz and Olivia walked down the stairs of their townhouse to the open concept first floor. They stood on the last step surveying the scene before them. Gerry was sitting on the floor in the living room with Tony on his lap and Tommy and Amber playing beside them. Megan, Gerry's wife, was setting up the dining room for brunch and Karen was in the kitchen cooking.

Fitz sat down on the couch as Olivia walked towards the dining room. "Where's your husband, Kar?" she asked as she attempted to help set the table. Karen smiled as Megan swatted Olivia away and replied as she broke into that infamous Grant grin, "Oh. He just had to go do a quick errand." She quickly turned back to cooking.

Olivia knew that grin. She wasn't getting any information from Karen so she turned to survey the dining room. The large table was extended to full capacity and set up to accommodate the whole family. There were four high chairs to accommodate the children, one month old Anna was already set up at the table in her carrier. Then there were nine place settings for the adults. Just as Olivia was about to question the three extra place settings the front door opened to reveal Karen's husband Ryan.

"I come bearing gifts and a surprise," he said as he moved aside. Olivia turned around as he stepped away to reveal two twenty year olds standing in the door. Olivia smiled as she took in their mess of curls and piercing grey eyes.

"My babies!," she shouted as she sprinted to the front door pulling them into her arms before Fitz even got off the couch. He walked over slowly as he watched his youngest children, twins, embrace their mother. He put his arms around his daughter Julie as Olivia fussed over their son. "Kyle, baby, you've gotten taller. I missed you. God you're both so grown up. What are you doing here?" She was beaming as she looked up and met Fitz's gaze.

Suddenly a knock sounded from the still open door and another baritone voice was heard. "Don't forget about me." Standing before them was Teddy. All of the Grant men had Fitz's height, good looks and charm and he was no exception. "I am surrounded my handsome Grant men," she said as she embraced her youngest stepson.

"Breakfast is ready!"

* * *

After breakfast was eaten and gifts were received, the family made their way outside. Olivia stopped at the edge of their patio to survey the scene in front of her. There were two empty chairs waiting for her and Fitz with a table between them holding a bloody mary for each of them. Across from them in chairs sat Karen, Ryan, Teddy, Gerry and Megan each sipping a beverage. Between those chairs was a blanket and sitting on that blanket was her son holding little Anna, her daughter tickling Anthony and Tommy and Amber playing a game.

She felt Fitz's arms wrap around her waist and his chin rest on her head. "Is it everything you ever dreamed," he asked quietly. "No," she said softly suddenly overcome with emotion, "I am here with my seven wonderful children and 4 adorable grandchildren and my sweet loving husband. It's more." Fitz smiled as she referred to his children and their spouses as her own and kissed the top of her head. He was astounded at the love he felt. He wasn't sure he would ever get here after all they had been through but holding his wife in his arms and surveying his happy family reminded him that sometimes life lets you have it all.

"You still haven't told me why you were watching me sleep," she said as she turned around in his arms wrapping hers around his neck and breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Because I love you, Mrs. Grant," he said as he lifted her up so she was eye level. Even at 75 he was still strong as an ox and Olivia at 60 was light as a feather. "I always dreamed of waking up next to you and having enough time to just watch you sleep. So even after 20 years, I watch you sleep whenever I get the opportunity to just because _I can_."

"I love you too, Mr. Grant," she replied softly before he kissed her. The kiss spoke of life and love and the calm after the storm. It was full of wisdom of days past and hope for the future.

As they broke apart Fitz put her down and walked over to their chairs to sit with their family.

"We would like to give a toast," Karen said. "Dad, Liv, you have both always been there for me, Gerry and Teddy and we want to thank you for loving us. We never once felt like we didn't belong here. You are the example we guide our marriages by. We love you both very much. So here is to 20 years together."

Everyone clinked their glasses together as Gerry said "and to many more!"

* * *

"Thank you, Fitz, for everything," Olivia said as they stood alone on their balcony that night. He held her in his arms, one large hand stroking her cheek as Olivia's fingers traced his facial features. "No, Olivia," he said softly, "thank you. For loving me. For waiting for me. For fixing me. I love you." "I love you too, Fitz."

"Forever?"

"Forever."


End file.
